Natural Enemy
by Madness
Summary: Takes place in Tom Riddle's younger time (age 16). In Hogwarts, he meets a female Slytherin member about his age, but she strongly believes he is not as innocent as he feigns. What does she know about the Heir of Slytherin and why is she hunting him? Or..


Natural Enemy  
by: Madness  
~~  
A/N: =D I got into Harry Potter allllll over again. I haven't read the books in a long time, but I remember that the second book was my favorite. Why? Simply put.....Tom Riddle!  
  
Summary: In the fifth year of Hogwarts, Tom Riddle (16 years old) meets his rival -- Cassandra Hemmingway: an outspoken muggle-born witch with long black hair and dark eyes. They become very suspicious of each other for reasons they cannot understand; but once Riddle finds out that Cassandra knows very interesting details about the Chamber of Secrets, he decides to gain the information somehow.  
  
**Set in Tom Riddle's POV**  
  
Warning: May be a big spoiler for book 2, Chamber of Secrets, later on.

Disclaimer: Characters are J.K. Rowling's, except for Cassandra.  
~~  
  
^^  
I glanced lazily at the newcomer who had just entered my classroom. 'Oh? Another Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, I presume. How boring.'  
  
The Headmaster Dumbledore placed a hand on the girl's shoulder before making his announcement, but I only listened partially to what he was saying. "....Cassandra Hemmingway...joining this particular class.....a very bright and determined young lady.....in the Slytherin house......"  
  
Upon hearing that she was placed in the Slytherin house, I sat up slightly . 'Slytherin?'  
  
Cassandra seated herself next to me. Well...I see that it is best to charm her as I did everyone else, just to avoid having an enemy…. I smiled politely to her, "It is nice to have another member of the Slytherin house be on the top," I held out a hand to her, "It's nice to have you here. my name is..."  
  
And without any reason at all, she scowled at me. "I know who you are, Tom Riddle, and don't think for a second that I can't see the person you *really* are!" she whispered harshly, refusing my hand. I blinked.  
  
"...I'm sorry...?"  
  
"That innocent facade! That oh-so sweet smile of yours, and that polite tone of voice!" she paused. "Lies."  
  
I blinked again. What was with this girl? "Lies...is that what you believe?"  
  
She nodded once. "You don't have to act that way around ME. I know you're not really nice." She turned away from me and sighed heavily before flipping open her Potions book to study.  
  
I definitely hadn't expected *this*. "...If you so insist, Cassandra..." I whispered to her softly. She ignored me, but I only kept smiling. If she was going to challenge me this way, then so be it.  
  
````  
  
During the middle of a study period, I became overwhelmed with boredom, but I also kept thinking about why Cassandra would think that....well...it really didn't matter. I would charm her, there was no doubt about it.  
  
I passed Cassandra a note.  
  
_Do you still think I'm a liar?_  
  
After she read the note, I saw her quickly glare back at me before scribbling down something of her own on the note. She slid it back to me.  
  
_You've done nothing to change my mind. Idiot._  
  
I laugh to myself. So NOW I'm an idiot. First I was faker, and a liar. And now....? I wrote something else on the note and passed it to her again.  
  
_Why must you make such a great assumption when you barely know me?_  
  
She scowled before setting fire to the note. "Do you deny it?" she whispered to me, and I paused. Did I? What a ridiculous question.  
  
"Only if you believe so, Cassandra."  
  
For a brief second I see her shiver as I said her name. Her reaction interested me for some strange reason.  
  
I poked her side with my wand to get her attention. "Why did you shiver like that?"  
  
She scowled. She seemed to scowl at me quite frequently, and it amused me somewhat. "I didn't shiver. Shut up."  
  
Oh really? "Cassandra."  
  
"Shut up!" she snapped at me and narrowed her eyes. "You just sound creepy when you say it. But then again, of course you would! I don't trust you, you know! You may seem like the perfect student and role model, but you're....you're.....something else!"  
  
I smiled at her. "Temper, temper. Perhaps if you got to know me, then you would think...better of me..."  
  
I guess it was an advantage of hers to sit right next to me, for she grabbed her Potions book and hit my shoulder with it. Had she not said before that she disliked me, I might have noted her action as 'flirting'. "Unlikely!" she said a little too loudly, and our classmates turned to watch us. We sunk in our seats and went back to studying.  
  
Soon, though...I'll make her see the truth...  
  
**I am the best of every wizard.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ^^;; Sorry it's short...and written kinda awkwardly...but that's only because I hate writing the beginning to stories. I have the whole entire plot planned, but....beginnings are hard for me to write. And anyway, this is just the prologue, not even the first chapter! So...I'll put the next chapter up soon. Hopefully.  
  
R/R please! =D


End file.
